Blog użytkownika:Syberii/Avila Halfblood, czyli Dziecko Udręki
Bonjour! Tak, próbuję swoich sił w pisaniu opka. Tak, to zły pomysł. Nie, to nie wyjdzie. A więc dane do zgłoszeń (pogrubioną czcionką dane mojej postaci) Imię i nazwisko (drugie imię by się przydało, ale nie musi być): Avila Achlys Halfblood Wiek: 15 (b.pls) Rasa: Półbogini Wygląd: opisany w prologu Charakter:' Mwahaha, dowiesz się.' Umiejętności: '- || -' Inne: ?' 'Prolog Mam na imię Avila. To nie jest specjalne, za to moje drugie imię brzmi Achlys. I tak częściej mnie nazywają. Wiem, pewnie teraz myślisz: „Twoi rodzice chyba cię nie kochali…”. Ale drugie imię idealnie do mnie pasuje, jako że należy do greckiej bogini udręki. A całe moje życie jest udręką. Jako małe dziecko byłam dość wesoła. Sądziłam, że świat jest piękny. Jeśli już się smuciłam, to tylko z błahostek takich jak to, że rodzice nie zgodzili się na kupno jakiejś zabawki. Ale przez większość czasu uważałam, że nie istnieje takie coś jak ból psychiczny czy cierpienie. Nie znałam wtedy „uroków” życia. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, to mam czarne włosy średniej długości z turkusowymi końcówkami oraz niebieskie oczy. No, to by było tyle na ten temat. Rozdział 1 Siedziałam na kolejnej nudnej lekcji historii. Podpierałam się łokciem i patrzyłam przez okno, cały czas rozmyślając. „Na szczęście to ostatnia lekcja.” „Kto wymyślił szkołę?” „Ciekawe, co by było, gdyby we Wszechświecie nie istniało życie…” „Co by tu dzisiaj zrobić na obiad...” „Co jeśli moje przyjaciółki nie chcą już się ze mną przyjaźnić? Jeśli zamierzają mnie zostawić? Przecież wszystko prędzej czy później ma swój koniec…” Westchnęłam i odpędziłam od siebie takie myśli. To właśnie dręczyło mnie od jakiegoś czasu: zmartwienia dotyczące przyszłości. Napadały mnie co chwilę i jeżeli miałam choć trochę dobrego humoru, dzięki nim pozbywałam się go. Rozległ się dzwonek kończący lekcje. Z ulgą się spakowałam i wyszłam z sali. - Ej, poczekaj. Stanęłam w miejscu i zamknęłam oczy, aby pohamować złość. Każda nadprogramowa minuta spędzona w szkole to minuta stracona. Odwróciłam się, by się upewnić, że to było skierowane do mnie. Niestety było. - Co? – zapytałam poirytowana. Przede mną stała dziewczyna, której nie widziałam nigdy wcześniej. Miała krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy, piwne oczy oraz mnóstwo tapety na twarzy. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. - Jestem Rose. Od dzisiaj chodzę do tej szkoły i pomyślałam, że dobrze by było, gdybym poznała parę osób prócz mojej nowej klasy. Podałam jej rękę. - Avila – powiedziałam i odeszłam. Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie jej do głowy iść za mną czy coś. Mam już dość ludzi na dziś. Wróciłam do domu, gdzie powitały mnie moje dwa psy. - Cześć, kochane – pogłaskałam je i poszłam robić obiad. Wolałam zwierzęta od ludzi. Ponieważ one, w zamian za dobre traktowanie, opiekę i swój kąt w domu obdarzają cię zaufaniem, wiernością i bezgraniczną miłością. Tak było przynajmniej w przypadku psów i moich kotów, ale nie gwarantuję, że inne koty takie będą. Bo te są znane z niezależności i wyjątkowej wredoty. Zupełnie niczym ja! A ludzie? Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy im się znudzisz. Zamyśliłam się tak, że prawie spaliłam naleśnika. Szybko zdjęłam go z patelni, nałożyłam na talerz i wylałam ciasto na kolejnego. Cieszyłam się tym, że był piątek, 29 kwietnia, co było równoznaczne z tym, że zaczynała się majówka. Rodzice wyjechali, więc kolejne dni mogą być spokojne. Ale to, że takie mogły być, nie znaczyło, że takie będą. Rozdział 2 Następny dzień Obudziłam się. Promienie słońca wpadały do pokoju, oświetlając go. Moje obydwa koty leżały na parapecie z wyrazem przyjemności na pyszczkach, ogrzewając się. Zamknęłam oczy. Co mnie jeszcze przytrzymywało na tym świecie? Miałam powody, by odebrać sobie życie. Dlaczego nadal nie mogłam się na to zdobyć? Ponownie otworzyłam oczy i przeciągnęłam się. Spojrzałam na zegarek: dziewiąta. Jak na mnie to dość późno. Wstałam z łóżka, ogarnęłam się i skierowałam ku kuchni, aby zjeść śniadanie. W jedzeniu przeszkodziło mi pukanie do drzwi. Kto, po co i dlaczego?, myślałam. Nie miałam ochoty widzieć ludzi. Nic nowego. Otworzyłam drzwi. - Rose? - zdziwiłam się, widząc osobę poznaną zaledwie wczoraj, której nie ujawniłam miejsca mojego zamieszkania, na progu mojego domu. - Musisz iść za mną. Szybko! - dostrzegłam wyraz zaniepokojenia na jej twarzy. - Że co? Ćpałaś coś? - spojrzałam na nią podejrzliwie. - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia! - złapała mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą. - Czekaj! Gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? Tak bez niczego? A zwierzęta? - Poradzą sobie! - odkrzyknęła i wybiegła przez bramę, a ja za nią. Chwilę po przekroczeniu bramy stanęłam w miejscu. Nie podobała mi się cała ta sytuacja. Rose odwróciła się do mnie.- - Czemu się zatrzymujesz? - Słuchaj, Rose. Nie wiem, gdzie chcesz mnie zaciągnąć i nie obchodzi mnie to ani trochę - to akurat nie było zgodne z prawdą, bo zżerała mnie ciekawość, ale nie chciałam tego okazać - Poznałyśmy się dopiero wczoraj i'' nie mam'' do ciebie wystarczająco zaufania, żeby dać ci się zaciągnąć Bóg wie gdzie. Poza ty: nawet nie wiem, jak mnie znalazłaś! Rose westchnęła. - Znasz bogów greckich? - zdziwiło mnie to pytanie. Oczywiście, że ich znam. - Tak, ale co to ma wspólnego... - Jeśli bogowie istnieją? Jeśli nadal zakochują się w śmiertelnikach? - patrzyła na mnie jak na idiotkę, a ja odwzajemniłam to spojrzenie. - To nie jest możliwe - odrzekłam po chwili - jeśli to wszystko, co ode mnie chcesz, to żegnam. - Czekaj! Rozumiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale satyrowie nadal znajdują herosów i doprowadzają je do bezpiecznego miejsca. - Czyli? - Czyli do Obozu Herosów. Prychnęłam. - Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że jesteś satyrem? - Nie. Jestem nimfą. A ty jesteś wyjątkowym przypadkiem. Zaczynałam jej wierzyć. I tak przekonam się, czy ma rację. Spojrzałam na nią. Była blada, a wzrok miała utkwiony w czymś za mną. Odwróciłam się. Starałam sie nie krzyknąć. Na drodze stało.. Właściwie nie wiem, co to było. Wyglądało jak ogromny, czarny mastiff. Ślina kapała z jego pyska (fuj), a czerwone oczy były utkwione we mnie. Bestia wydała z siebie głuchy warkot, a ja stałam w miejscu czekając na śmierć. W końcu od dawna tego chciałam. Rose wycofała się szybko. I znowu pociągnęła mnie za sobą. - Musimy szybko dotrzeć na Long Island! Long Island? To coś szybciej nas zabije. Nie za bardzo zwlekało z zabraniem się za to. Zdecydowałam, że jeszcze nie chcę żegnać się z tym światem. Przed tym chciałam zobaczyć Obóz Herosów. Myślałam jak chociażby spowolnić tego potwora. Tak, przecież ludzie zostawiają śmieci przy drodze. Normalnie tego nienawidziłam, ale teraz byłam wdzięczna. Mogłam znaleźć coś użytecznego. Sama myśl o grzebaniu w śmieciach przyprawiała mnie o mdłości. No, znalazłam jednak kawałki szkła o ostrych krawędziach. Zawsze coś. Rose to zauważyła. - Wrzucaj do gardła! Zrobiłam, jak mi poleciła. Przy każdej okazji wrzucałam kawałki szkła do paszczy potwora. W końcu bestia padła martwa, gdyż ostre krawędzie przecięły jej tchawicę. Rose podeszła do truchła. - Debilne piekielne ogary - mruknęła. - Ale dlaczego... - Herosi pachną wyjątkowo smakowicie dla potworów. - Ale ja... - Owszem. - Ale... - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Weź jeszcze trochę szkła na wszelki wypadek. I chodź. Czy nimfa może doprowadzać herosa do Obozu Herosów? Nie mam pojęcia, ale tak zrobiłam. Czy moja postać za łatwo ubiła ogara? Owszem c: Rozdział 3 Obóz Herosów jest naprawdę piękny. Już po przekroczeniu bramy zachwycił mnie widok. Dwadzieścia jeden różnorodnych piętrowych domków, w których najprawdopodobniej mieszkali herosi, było ustawione w półokręgu. Jeden był kilkupiętrowy, z otaczającym go gankiem na którym mężczyzna w koszuli w cętki grał w pokera z .. centaurem? - To jest Wielki Dom. Tutaj zwykle jemy posiłki, a część z nich wrzucamy do ogniska jako ofiary dla bogów. - wyjaśniła mi Rose. - ten centaur to Chejron, on uczy herosów .. - Ten ''Chejron? - Ta.. A ten drugi to pan D., dyrektor obozu. Dość często zrzędzi - zmarszczyła nos. Na polu truskawek zobaczyłam smoka. Czarnego, z fioletowymi przebłyskami, z ogonem zakończonym charakterystyczną strzałką. Widziałam jedno z jego/jej oczu, koloru ognisto czerwonego. (nie, wcale nie przepisałam większości ze zgłoszenia) Gapiłam się na niego/nią zachwycona. Od zawsze interesowałam się smokami, ale nigdy nie wierzyłam w ich istnienie. Teraz widzę jednego na własne oczy. Rose zauważyła, komu (czemu?) się przypatruję. - To Umbra. Czasami lata z nami na wyprawy. W sumie traktuje herosów chłodno, ale bogów - machnęła ręką - Mamy jeszcze jednego smoka, ale on pilnuje Złotego Runa. - Macie tu Złote Runo? Prawdziwe - zdziwiłam się. - Nie, podróbkę z Chin - powiedziała nimfa sarkastycznie. - Oczywiście, że prawdziwe. Kilka lat temu Percy Jackson i Annabeth Chase przynieśli (?) je z wyspy Polifema. - Nieźle.. - A to - Rose wskazała na ogromny posąg stojący na wzgórzu - jest Atena Partenos. Niedawno rzymska pretorka przyniosła ten posąg z Włoch na znak pokoju między naszymi obozami. Ale teraz lepiej chodźmy do Chejrona. Chejron okazał się bardzo miły, w przeciwieństwie do pana D., on wykazywał minimalne zainteresowanie sytuacją. Cóż. Na razie, jako że mój boski rodzic nie jest określony, zostałam przydzielona do domku Hermesa. Panował tu chaos, ale nie było tu aż tak dużo ludzi, jak się spodziewałam. Oprowadził mnie syn Hermesa o imieniu Connor, grupowy domku. - Tu masz wolne łóżko - wskazał na nie. - rozgość się. Nie miałam ze sobą nic, więc tylko niepewnie usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam się rozglądać. Naprzeciwko mnie kłóciła się dwójka osób. Chłopak wyglądał na około 17 lat, dziewczyna na 14. Po dłuższym przysłuchiwaniu się kłótni stwierdziłam, że to dziewczyna strzela fochy, a chłopak usiłuje dowiedzieć się, o co jej chodzi. Rozległ się dźwięk konchy. - Obiad - mruknął blond włosy chłopak siedzący dwa łóżka ode mnie, wstał i skierował się ku drzwiom. Reszta wyszła razem z nim, a ja podążyłam ich śladem. Rozdział 4 Byłam w jakimś pomieszczeniu, chociaż nawet nie wiem, po czym to stwierdziłam, skoro wszędzie dookoła była mgła. Chodziłam w kółko, nie chcąc oddalać się od miejsca, w którym się znalazłam, macając przestrzeń przede mną. - Avila. Rozległ się głos dorosłej kobiety, lecz nie widziałam jej, nie mogłam jej dostrzec z powodu gęstej mgły. Zaniemówiłam, chociaż niby nie zaszła żadna zmiana, bo przedtem też w ogóle się nie odzywałam, ale teraz ktoś wymówił moje imię i powinnam się odezwać, coś w stylu "Kto tu jest?", a nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie żadnego dżwięku, chociaż całą siłą woli się do tego zmuszałam. Po chwili dostrzegłam zarysy czterech kobiet, lecz kiedy wszystkie bardziej się do mnie przybliżyły, zobaczyłam, że to są dwie kobiety, jedna z dwoma jej obiciami. - Avila Achlys Halfblood. - powtórzyła kobieta, był to głos czarnowłosej. Jej oczy były czarne i ziały pustką, a mgła kłębiła się wokół niej. - Moja potomkini. - Potomkini? - zapytałam. Kobieta się roześmiała. - Achlys, musimy jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Do przodu wysunęła się druga kobieta, nędzna, wychudła, w poszarpanych ubraniach wiszących na niej. Oczy miała zaczerwienione, a na policzkach ślady łez i krwi. - Moja córko. - Ty jesteś boginią udręki - stwierdziłam - A ty... - zwróciłam się ku czarnowłosej. - Jestem Hekate. Bogini magii - powiedziała i przez chwilę milczała, jakby rozważała, co jeszcze mogę o niej wiedzieć. - Jakby to powiedzieć, jestem twoją babcią. Twój ojciec był herosem. - Jak to ''był? - Został zabity. - wbiła wzrok w podłogę - Przykro mi. - Co.. Kiedy? - zapytałam zrozpaczona. - Rok po twoim urodzeniu. - Hekate spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem. - Ale ja mam rodziców... Obu... - zdałam sobie sprawę, że im więcej wiem, tym mniej rozumiem. Muszę to sprostować. Achlys popatrzyła się na mnie. - To nie są twoi rodzice - przerwała na chwilę. - Ja jestem twoją matką. - Posmutniała jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe, bo już wcześniej wydawała się maksymalnie smutna - moje dzieci tak cierpią... - Wiesz... Jesteś boginią udręki... To raczej normalne - powiedziałam z lekkim wahaniem. - Przejdźmy do sedna - przerwała Hekate. - Jako że Achlys nie ma swojego domku w obozie herosów - tu Achlys odchrząknęła z dezaprobatą. - uznam cię jako moją córkę, aby umieścili cię w moim domku. To tyle. - Bądź ostrożna - wtrąciła Achlys. Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć, a wszystko się rozmyło. Obudziłam się w moim łóżku, w domku Hermesa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach